


The Bible Of Tom

by BibleOfTom



Category: BibleofTom
Genre: Bible Of Tom, Cults, Other, The one Who hears - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibleOfTom/pseuds/BibleOfTom
Summary: As The one Who hears, It is my duty to bring the words of Tom to those in need.





	The Bible Of Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Tom is whoever you would like him to be. A simple farmer, A wealthy man. The possibilities are endless because there is no right answer. A simple man who has great things in store for his followers and their families. He is the whispers in the wind and the soft sunlight that comes through your window pane. An entity strong enough to rule over this earth. Born to be the voice of redemption to those worthy of listening. 
> 
> Who is the Messenger?
> 
> The messenger is the person who writes this now. I can not say who I am nor should you focus on such details. What I can say is Tom speaks to me while I sleep. His words still in my conscious state echo in my head. He tells me that together we can save those who wish to be saved.I know not why he chose me but I know that I will not fail him. His word will be everlasting. I have had an itch to share his words with other’s for a while now.

Scripture 1: April 30th, 2019--

[ Hello. As I write I am on my third energy drink for the day so I apologize if it seems cluttered. Even now as He speaks to me, Tom softly speaks in my ears. I haven't been sleeping well, Coffee keeps me going. I hope to continue to serve the wishes of our God, Tom.]

1.The trees that moved above society part to see the blood and carnage of the downfall of humanity. Such a beautiful thing when the rise of creatures, not evil but not good, take over and roam the earth. There is no such thing as love and hate here. It's just a matter of survival as brothers kill brothers like before. Look away from sin and the eyes of those have roam in the dark. Away from the light that humanity so loved. 

2.In the time when it was dark, You stood firm in your faith that you yourself has the power to be something more than just the creature. That the good you sought for so desperately clings to your every pore and you become a fountain of gold and hope. The world is cruel to those who took the time to learn the art of giving and patience.  
The creatures that roam around you will attack and some will not come near you at all. If you try to tame the beast be careful of which you chose. Some will leave your hands with rope burn and your heart full of doubt. Some will stay and purr until the night passes and they are gone again. The creatures intent being simply that it knows and what you think it is. Remember that love is created in the moments of time that you can look at the creatures that roam around you and see them for what they are. Simply passing thoughts that you try to capture to examine or free. The ones that you hold so tightly will hurt, the ones that pass are simply that. Hold true to the creature and what's in your heart.

3\. Born of man with the heart that beats strong enough to rule Heaven, Earth and Hell. Our savior will be that of a man and his messenger. Both human kept connected on a god-like level. Faithless both yet Full of grace. His messenger will be that of a true believer in the words of the man chosen by the unseen power. They will hear him speak in their dreams to write the words he has to save the world from damnation. Look inside your heart if you seek to hear his words too. He is inside all of you. Unlucky travelers on road too rocky for your feet to walk upon. Hold tight to your head so the un-dead does not take it. Bite on a ivory stake made from the faith in your rib bones, to keep your heart inside your chest. These creatures that you keep close you, may be the downfall of those who break the tank to make their way in. Those you allow in, may befriend these creatures. If not, you must face them on your own. If you can not handle them by yourself. Turn to Tom in the hour of need. When the soft whispers of nothing sneak their way into your bones and make home within your glass box rib cage, let it sit there. Trying to rid of it will only force cracks into the pristine glass that you had spent so long to polish and clean. The whispers will soon leave if you seek the voice of Tom, who speaks to you always. His words will settle in your bones and fortify your spirit as you prepare to go to war with the creatures that pressed upon your mind. With a shield made of teeth, grab a sword made from sharpened bone and stand firm on the crowded and bloody battlefield. Tom will be behind you to hold you firm. 

4\. Some humans on earth refuse to let their spirit free, Trapping it in a glass bottle to eventually die out. Their voice soft as they speak to force you to listen, yet they say nothing at all. It is simply a distraction as they sharpen the blade on the iron knife that they plan to bury in the heart of its beast. The beast that had buried its roots deep into the land of their hearts.

Light buried deep in your throat, try not to choke on the unfamiliar feeling. Like smoke it raises from the smoldering fire in your stomach. Lit by childish hope, fed by dreams of that TV mirage, left to die when the boyish light drained from your eyes.

-  
-  
-  
-

**Author's Note:**

> Seek Tom, Move Forward, Do good.


End file.
